herofandomcom-20200223-history
Commander Feral
Commander Ulysses Feral is a major supporting character in SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron. He is voiced by the late Gary Owens. Biography A stern, no-nonsense individual, Feral is the commander of the Enforcers, a paramilitary police organization that protects Megakat City. He has an unnamed brother, whose daughter, Felina Feral, is Feral's niece and a lieutenant in the Enforcers. He was indirectly responsible for the creation of the two vigilantes he hates so much. Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong were once Enforcer pilots serving under him. While pursuing the villain Dark Kat, Feral ordered them to back off and let him take the shot that would cripple Dark Kat's jet. Jake refused, leading to an enraged Feral passing too close to them. His wing clipped their jet, causing them to spiral out of control. Although Jake and Chance managed to eject, their craft hit and destroyed a goodly portion of Enforcer Headquarters. Rightly or wrongly, blame was assigned to the two pilots, and an argument with Jake led to Feral firing both him and Chance, sentencing them to work in the city salvage yard for an undetermined amount of time. To get back at Feral as well as Dark Kat, the two formed the SWAT Kats. Despite assigning Burke and Murray to watch them, Feral never suspects his two former subordinates are in fact his hated rivals. Commander Feral answers directly to Mayor Manx (but he is otherwise his own boss and free to do whatever he pleases). Feral is a veteran officer who worked hard for his position as commander, and he takes his job very seriously. Many regard him as a short-tempered blowhard who is only interested in his own personal glory. In truth, while Feral does indeed have a short temper and a bit of an overblown ego, he really does care about Megakat City and its people, and makes it his personal business to protect them. Unfortunately, Feral is somewhat narrow-minded, and his tendency to do everything strictly by the book, coupled with his inability to cope with the unexpected, make him and his team largely ineffective in the battle against evil. Although the Enforcers have been defeated by the many monsters and villains which plague Megakat City time and time again, Commander Feral is always ready to try again. He never, ever gives up no matter how much the odds are against him, and no matter how many times the SWAT Kats make him look incompetent. For all his bluster, Feral is actually a very sensitive fellow - he dislikes anyone that dares question his authority, especially the SWAT Kats. He hates them, and personally believes that Megakat City would be a lot safer without them. Secretly though, he seems to be jealous of the fact that they answer to no one and are free to do as they choose, whereas he has to bend to the wishes of the incompetent Mayor Manx. Unlike the SWAT Kats, however, as much as Feral may hate doing as the cowardly Mayor says, he follows orders, though often bitterly. Despite his dislike of the SWAT Kats, he does appear to have some respect for them and is willing to team up with them when the situation calls for it. Additionally, when the Metallikats offered to tell him their identities if he let them go, Feral turned them down on the grounds that he doesn't make deals with scumbags and doesn't want to owe the Swat Kats anything. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Officials Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rivals Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Military Category:Arrogant Category:Scapegoat Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Egomaniacs Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Warriors Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Misguided